Away from Home
by WhiteAngel-sama
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has been accepted into the newest, most respectable boarding school in all of Japan. Sesshoumaru Masataka just happens to be the son of the owner. What happens when you mix fire and ice in a vat of luxury and comfort?
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 1- Leaving home

A young teenage girl looks around her room. It was a mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, on the floor, on her chair, on her bed. Her suitcase lay open on the ground, half-filled with her belongings.

"KAGOME! What did you put in your bag?! It's so heavy!"

Kagome took a deep breath and sighed. Today is the last day she spends at home. Tomorrow, she'll be shipped off to boarding school in the Western urban area of Japan.

"Hang on Souta. I'm coming," she yelled as she temporarily abandoned her room.

After helping her brother move her bags to the front door, Kagome went back to her room to finish packing her clothes. She couldn't believe how everything happened so fast.

..Flashback..

_Kagome walked down the quiet hall towards the office. She had no idea what was wrong, she didn't do anything! The office had called her down in the middle of a test. Whatever it was, it must be important._

_After entering the office, she notified the secretary at the front desk of her arrival and took a seat in one of the chairs next to the door. _

_Why did they call her down? Was she in trouble? _

_Impossible. She was the top student of the freshman year, why would they suddenly call her down to the office?_

"_Higurashi Kagome?" asked the secretary, "Principal Hiyashi-kocho is waiting for you,"_

"_Arigatou gozaimasu," replied Kagome as she went in to see the principal._

"_Ah, Miss Higurashi, please take a seat," said the principal without looking up. He seemed to be a bit absorbed in her work. _

_Kagome bowed, then sat down and waited. After a few minutes, he looked up._

"_I suppose you're wondering why I called you down. I have just received a call from Shikon High in Western Japan, asking for our top 5 freshman students," he waited a moment for the information to sink in before continuing, "as you probably already know, Shikon High is the newest boarding school in Japan. They're recruiting the top students of all the schools in the whole country."_

_Kagome nodded dumbly as she anticipated the news her principal would bring._

"_Obviously, you _are_ our top student," he stated, "so therefore, we are sending you to Tokyo. You won't have to worry about the financial aspect of the whole situation, it's already been taken care of. All you need to do is take these forms and get them signed by your parents."_

_He paused._

"_Have your bags packed by Tuesday."_

..End Flashback..

To describe the poor girl as shocked, would have been an understatement. She was basically trying to pick her jaw up from the ground. Shikon High is the newest, most expensive high school in all of Japan. The Shikon-no-Tama Corporation, the most successful corporation in Japan, created and funded the school. Masataka InuTaisho, who is currently the most wealthy and successful businessman in Japan, owns both the company and the school.

'Why a wealthy business man would start up a boarding school is beyond me,' thought Kagome. She really didn't have much of a choice in this matter. When her mother heard of the news, she immediately signed the papers and even delivered them to school herself.

'Masataka InuTaisho must want to own the best school in all of Japan, why else would he recruit the top students from every school?'

Until now, Kagome didn't have much time to assess the situation. At first, shock had paralyzed her thinking, allowing everyone to make her decisions for her. Now, she was plain angry. She felt violated. No one even asked how she felt.

Her mother was so excited, so proud that her only daughter was picked to go to Shikon High. Ji-chan was basically the same as Kagome's mother. He ran around the neighbourhood, chanting and yelling, claiming that his praying has finally paid off.

The only person who didn't seem to want Kagome to leave was Souta. The poor boy didn't want his sister to leave. She was his best friend, someone he could confide in. Now, she was being shipped off to Tokyo to go to some snobby private school.

Kagome sighed again. This sucked. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here with her friends and family and live a normal life in a normal school.

'Why oh why did I try so hard this year, all I wanted to do was to make my family proud. Now, I'm being shipped halfway across Japan to go to some boarding school,'

She looked around her room. She was going to miss this place. The smell of sakura blossoms drifting through her open window, the sounds of her little brother racing up and down the stairs... She won't be back here until spring.

Souta walked into her room.

"Wow sis, you finish packing, or you'll have to go to Tokyo with no clothes!" the boy teased, trying to cheer his sister up.

"Oh, you little brat, come back here!" yelled Kagome as her younger brother darted out the door.

She chased her little brother down the stairs and into the kitchen. After running around the island for a little while, Kagome's mom came in.

(A/N: You know, those islands in the kitchen? Where it's like a circle? Yeah, those.)

"Kagome, have you finished packing yet?"

"No okaasan, I'll go finish right now," replied Kagome sullenly, her brother had already locked himself in his room.

Kagome walked back upstairs to her room and stared at the mess on the floor.

"Oh Kami-sama, this is hopeless,"

With that, she grabbed a random bunch of clothes and shoved them into her suitcase, hoping she didn't forget anything.

Little did she know, her life was about to change drastically.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed. He could not believe his father built the school. He actually had to go to stupid school along with the rest of Japan's top-student population.

It wasn't the fact that he had to attend the school with smart students that bothered him. No, they couldn't intimidate him. It was the fact that his stupid half-brother Inuyasha was also enrolled. Being the sons of the owner of the school gave them automatic admission.

The whole point of the school was to place Inuyasha into a 'better school environment'. By creating what would be the top boarding school in all of Japan, Inutaisho also thought it would boost the company's reputation, as well as provide future employees. It was quite ingenious really, anyone who attended Shikon High would be automatically hired into Shikon-no-tama Corp. Since the school will be promoting 'well-rounded' and 'fully educated' students, the company will do very well in the future.

Sesshoumaru looked around his room. Everything was just the way he liked it, neat, tidy, spotless and perfect. His luggage was piled neatly next to the door, ready to be delivered to the school. The only thing left for him to do was go to sleep.

He pulled back the covers of his oh-so-perfect bed and slipped in. Closing his eyes, he tried to let sleep take him. Unfortunately for him, Inuyasha had other plans. He wasn't finished packing, and was making extremely loud noises across the hall.

"OTOU-SAN, HAVE YOU SEEN MY BINDERS?" yelled Inuyasha. The ignorant boy was standing right outside Sesshoumaru's bedroom. Seriously, how thick-headed can the runt get?

"OKAA-SAN, I CAN'T FIND MY ROSARY!"

Sesshoumaru sighed again. He could not believe he was related to that boy. Inuyasha was rash, ignorant, and stubborn, while he was calculated, patient, and wise. The boisterous child was like an uncontrollable fire compared to Sesshoumaru's ice-cold persona.

After a couple of thumps, silence suddenly engulfed the house.

'Finally,' thought the tired young man.

(bang)(bang)(bang) "SESSHOUMARU! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY UNIFORM??"... Nevermind.

"I didn't do anything with your uniform Inuyasha," said Sesshoumaru.

"WHAT!? I PUT IT IN THE WASH WITH YOUR UNIFORM!" exclaimed Inuyasha, barging in through the door.

"Inuyasha, get out of my room,"

"WHERE'S MY UNIFORM?"

"I don't know where you put your trash, little brother,"

Sesshoumaru was actually quite pleased with the way this conversation was going. If it was one thing he enjoyed, it was harassing his younger half-brother.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"Exactly what I said,"

"THEN WHERE'S MY UNIFORM? I PUT IT IN THE WASH WITH YOUR CLOTHES!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. No, he changed his mind. This was going nowhere.

"Inuyasha, have you tried looking in laundry room?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth in a sore attempt to make a witty reply, but no words came out. No, he hadn't checked the laundry room.

Sesshoumaru smirked as Inuyasha stormed out of his room, slamming the door in the process.

He tried to sleep again, but alas, he was interrupted once more when his door was slowly opened once more. A small head peeped from behind the door.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin can't sleep," said the sleepy little girl as she rubbed her eyes. She was wearing pink pajamas with white flowers. Her hair was tied into a cute half-ponytail on the side of her head and she was holding a large white teddy bear.

Rin is the youngest of the family. Technically, she wasn't part of the 'family'. The Masataka family had found her on their doorstep 7 years ago. She was just a baby back then. They had taken her in, not wanting to put her in an orphanage. She's turned out to be quite a bright child.

"Come, Rin," commanded Sesshoumaru softly. She had grown quite attached to him over the past few years. Why? He had no idea.

"Inuyasha-oniichan is so noisy," Rin stated as she climbed into bed with Sesshoumaru.

"Just ignore the whelp,"

"Okay Sesshoumaru-sama," yawned the little girl as she slowly closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru sighed one last time before closing his eyes. One last attempt to fall asleep.

"OTOUSAN, HAVE YOU SEEN MY UNIFORM?"

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Well, how was that? It's a little short, I know... I was running a little low on intro-ideas... Anyhow, what'd you think? I'm open to constructive critism ...

Well, umm... I should have the next chapter up by next week or so, lol... depending on how many people are reading this.. but that all good!

Cya all in a week or so, ja ne!


	2. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha... No matter how much I wish I did.

Chapter 2 – New Beginnings

Shikon High was an unbelievable place. The school itself was a magnificent structure; built on a 200-acre plot of land, situated on a beautiful mountainside. A tall fence enclosed the property to discourage trespassing and escaping. At the base of the mountain was a huge gate, giving entrance to a long winding driveway that lead to the school.

Upon arriving at the school itself, one would be amazed at the architecture and quality. The first building seen was a medium-sized, white, boring building, sitting right next to a parking lot. This was the staff and office building, also known as 'The Office'. The front desk, teacher lounge and teacher-access computer labs were located in this building. All administrators and teachers take residence above the office space on the first floor.

To the north of The Office were three, large, purplish buildings. These were the academic buildings. They consisted of all the academic rooms, including science labs, computer labs, libraries and of course, classrooms. Each academic facility was equipped with top-quality equipment, obviously for 'top-quality' students.

A smaller, beige building was to the east of the Academics. It contained three gyms, an indoor swimming pool, change rooms, multi-purpose rooms for clubs as well as large storage areas for PE equipment. Outside of the PE building were two tracks, twelve tennis courts and another outdoor swimming pool.

Behind all of these buildings was a semi-circle of twelve smaller, residential structures. Six were painted pink for the girls and the other six were painted blue for the boys. Each building had three floors, with six rooms and two bathrooms on each floor. Each room had two beds, two desks, two closets, and two shelves.

In the middle of the semi-circle of residential buildings was the mess hall. It served as a cafeteria, filled with tables and chairs for mealtimes, as well as a study area.

The entire school was surrounded by acres of grass and forest. About half a mile away from the buildings was a lake surrounded by benches and trees. In the middle of the forest was a hidden hot spring. (HIDDEN HOT SPRING winkwink)

This was the type of boarding school any student would _dream_ of going to. This was the school Higurashi Kagome was _invited_ to.

* * *

Kagome was silent throughout the whole car ride to the meeting place. She watched the trees whiz by, saying nothing, thinking of nothing. Her mother and brother were also silent. Ji-chan decided not to accompany Kagome simply because he didn't 'believe in saying good-bye when he would see her again soon'.

It was quite strange to be recruited to a new boarding school in the middle of the school year, but Shikon High staff had decided to pick the best academic students while they were at their prime... In the middle of the year.

There were four other students from her old school who were also recruited. Sadly enough, she didn't know any of them.

Hojo was almost invited. Unfortunately for him (and fortunately for Kagome), he had bombed his last test, allowing another student to surpass him. The poor boy was devastated when he heard that he and Kagome would not be attending the same school. Kagome couldn't help but sigh in relief.

True, he was a sweet, smart and handsome boy, wanted by almost all the girls in school. He was a nice boy too. A little too nice if you asked her. The guy had such a thick-skull it would take a diamond drill to get through to his head. He'd been 'after her' since the 7th grade. Kagome had gone out with him a couple times, but that was enough to persuade her that he wasn't 'her type'. It wasn't that he was a horrible person... He was just... a little... boring.

Luckily for her, his car didn't have enough room for another person's luggage. Otherwise, he would've 'volunteered' his 'services' to 'Miss Higurashi', and then poor 'Miss Higurashi' would have had to suffer through an hour and a half of his conversation attempts.

Kagome picked up the school's information brochure for what seemed like the hundredth time. She had to admit the school looked extremely promising. The pictures were absolutely amazing. It looked more like a hotel than an actual school.

On the front cover of the brochure was a picture of InuTaisho himself. He was a middle-aged man with long white hair and yellow eyes. Yes, yellow eyes. It had freaked Kagome a little at first, but the more she looked at the picture, the more she became comfortable with the colour. Underneath the picture were his personal introduction and the school objectives.

"..._The facility will provide top-of-the-line classroom environments for students. Classroom atmospheres will promote student learning and enthusiasm..._"

"..._The purpose of this school is to create well-rounded, athletic and educated people to provide good leadership for our future generations..._"

Sounds promising.

The car arrived at the meeting place, just outside the airport. There were students from all around Kagome's area. Everyone was to board onto the private plane provided by Shikon Corp. together. It was the school's way of allowing the students to "introduce themselves" before classes began.

Kagome was lost. She stared at the mob of students while her mom and brother took her bags from the trunk. Everyone was wearing casual clothes since it wasn't required to wear their uniforms until classes started.

"Ok sweetie, here's the meeting place. Will you be fine on your own?" asked her mother.

"I guess I'll be fine mom," replied Kagome nervously. She didn't know anyone, she was all alone. It was so frightening she almost wished Hojo was with her. Almost.

"Good-bye nee-chan, don't forget to write! And try not to talk in your sleep again!" teased Souta, receiving a nasty glare from his sister.

"Well then, I guess we'll be going. Good-bye Kagome, we'll miss you lots. Try not to get into any trouble alright?"

"Ok, bye okaa-san, bye brat, take care!" said Kagome as she watched her mother and brother leave.

She turned around to face the mob. With a determined look on her face, she grabbed her bags and marched straight in.

After checking in her luggage at the registration area, Kagome walked around aimlessly. There was still half an hour before they began boarding the plane. She strolled along, looking around her at the various students she'd be attending school with for the next three months. Suddenly, someone accidentally tripped her and she fell right into another equally lost girl.

"Oh my god, gomen ne! Are you alright?" asked Kagome immediately after she righted herself. She couldn't believe how clumsy she was.

"No problem, it wasn't your fault, I saw what happened," replied the girl as she straightened her skirt. She was a little taller than Kagome, with long, straight, dark-brown hair tied in a high ponytail and beautiful brown eyes lined with pink eyeshadow. Her bangs were cut neat and straight, resting right below her eyebrows. The girl wore a slim, black skirt that reached just above her knees and a slim, black tank top with pink straps going across her shoulder and across her breastbone. She had sharp, pretty features and a slender, yet strong frame.

Kagome bowed and said, "Ohayo gozaimasu, I'm Higurashi Kagome, what's your name?"

"Ohayo gozaimasu, my name is Taijiya Sango, nice to meet you Kagome,"

"Nice to meet you too Sango,"

The two girls clicked immediately. They conversed for a while, telling each other about where they came from and how they got here.

Sango was from another school close by to Kagome's school. She was also one of the top 5 students in her grade and was extremely athletic. She won multiple awards for both her academic success and athletic abilities.

Kagome felt a little insignificant after hearing about Sango's achievements, but that didn't matter. Sango was a great person, not one of those stuck-up snobs who think they're the best. It was obvious the two girls would get along just fine.

After twenty minutes, it was time to board the plane. The girls boarded the plane together and sat next to each other. They became fast friends.

* * *

(On the plane)

The plane-ride itself was going to be quite short. They would be at school within the next two hours.

"So, Sango-chan, do you know anyone else who's going to Shikon High?" asked Kagome.

"No, I don't know any of the other students from my school," replied Sango, "how about you Kagome-chan?"

"I don't know anyone else either," sighed Kagome, it was nice that she'd made a friend, but it was still a little lonely, "I hope we get the same room."

"I know, me too," smiled Sango.

Sango took her time assessing the girl beside her. Kagome wore comfortable looking jeans that flared slightly around her ankles. She wore a plain pink T-shirt on top and had her hair down. She was about two inches shorter than Sango, with beautiful raven hair that cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall. While Sango had long straight hair, Kagome's was just a little more on the wild side. Her face was also a little more petite, as were her curves. The one thing about Kagome that really fascinated Sango was her eyes. They were a deep, royal blue colour, framed by long black eyelashes.

The two new friends talked throughout the entire plane ride, except when they were eating snacks or drinking juice. Before long, the plane had already landed and the two girls were forced to stop talking while the pilot gave out instructions.

"_Attention, please stay seated until the seat belt sign goes off. All students are to report to the transportation office to receive rides to Shikon High Boarding School. Please remember to take all your belongings and file out quietly after the plane has parked. Thank you for flying with Shikon Airlines, we hope to see you again._"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other, both were obviously nervous. With a determined smile, Kagome took her carry-ons and waited for the students in front of her to begin moving.

* * *

The Masataka brothers weren't on the planes with the rest of the students. They were, of course, escorted by their own private plane and limousine to the school. As the sons of the owner of the school, they were the first students to arrive, and also got first pick for dormitories.

Sesshoumaru was allowed his own room, considering how he was so much more "refined" than his younger brother. His room was on the top floor and overlooked the entire campus. Inuyasha's room was in the same building as Sesshoumaru's, but on the bottom-most floor. His roommate would be arriving with the other students.

Within 30 minutes of arriving at his dorm, Sesshoumaru had unpacked, arranged and personalized his room. It was almost a mirror image of his room at home, except much smaller. At least he didn't have a roommate.

Sesshoumaru looked around his room. It was quite large compared to some of the other rooms, and had the nicest view. Each building was to be supervised by a student prefect. All prefects had the largest, most furnished rooms. Needless to say, Sesshoumaru was the prefect of Building A1. He had his own personal bathroom as well as a couch and television.

His bed was situated on the wall opposite of the couch. The couch could be seen upon entering the room. The entrance to the room was a small hallway, with a coat closet right next to the door. After exiting the 'hallway', the real closet was on the right hand side, as was the bed. Next to the wall opposite of the closet was a fairly large desk. On that desk was a top-of-the-line computer, monitor, printer, scanner, Internet modem and keyboard. He even had one of those swivel chairs.

His bathroom had a 'blue' theme. It was the same as every regular house bathroom. Actually, it looked more like a hotel bathroom than anything else.

Inuyasha's room is... much smaller than Sesshoumaru's. After an hour upon arriving, he was still not finished cleaning up his room. Actually, he only got as far as opening his suitcase and rummaging through his clothes.

His room is basically a mini-version of Sesshoumaru's, minus the computer, bathroom and coat closet, plus an extra bed and two small desks. An hour and a half after arriving, Inuyasha was struggling to put his clothes in his closet. His bed was already a mess and loud grumblings could be heard from down the hall.

Sesshoumaru took the elevator down to the ground floor. He was going to go inspect the school. Even though he had been against the purpose of it in the first place, the Masataka family still funded it. Thus, everything had to be perfect.

Walking out the door, he stopped and took in his surroundings. Clean, fresh air. Clean, spotless ground space. Nothing like Tokyo.

Sesshoumaru kept walking, "Hm, this Sesshoumaru may actually find this place acceptable."

* * *

It had taken all the students exactly an hour to get off the plane and get their bags, another half-hour to load the buses, and another two hours to get to the campus.

"Oh my god! Sango-chan, look! It's our school!" squealed Kagome, suddenly coming out of her coma-like state. She had been sleeping since she sat down since she didn't get much sleep the night before.

Sango looked out the bus window, "Wow, that's very very impressive..." She had been reading a book, but somehow, she suddenly found the window much more interesting.

Throughout the whole bus, random statements of awe could be heard.

"Wow, I heard it's full of the best equipment in Japan,"

"It's supposed to have TWO swimming pools!"

"I wonder what our rooms will look like"

"Look over there! It's a lake!"

Kagome stared out the window. This was going to be her new school. This was going to be her new life. This was going to be her new beginning.

* * *

Well, there's the second chapter... I've made it a little longer than the first =). Anyhow, erm... yeah, I've had a request to put in the Japanese definitions... Sorry, I completely forgot!! --... Here they are for the first chapter and this one =)... I don't know much Japanese by the way... All I know is the stuff I've learned from fanfiction and some from my friends. So, if I've made a mistake, PLEASE let me know.. thankyou!

Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much  
-kocho: Suffix for "Principal" (unsure)  
Ji-chan: Grandfather  
Okaasan: Mother  
Kami-sama: God  
-sama: Formal title  
Oniichan: Brother  
Oneechan: Sister  
Otousan: Father  
Gomen ne: Sorry (unsure)  
Ohayo gozaimasu: Good afternoon (Formal)

I've also had a request for the grades of the characters... they are as follows:

Kagome: Grade 10, 15 years old  
Inuyasha: Grade 11, 16 years old  
Sesshoumaru: Grade 12, 17 years old  
Sango: Grade 10, 16 years old

I'll add in more once more characters appear =)

Also, I realize that this chapter is saturated with description... Well, as a warning, the next one will be too... Please, just bear with me here... Chapter 4 will be much better, I promise =)... But for now, I need to stress the fact that Shikon High is an ub3r school... ub3r dub3r school...

Review responses:

babi3 kitsun388- Hope this helped =) Lol... thx for your review! It's so good to know people are enjoying my work

flicker- I definitely won't be abandoning this fic... it's my first one! Lol... What did I do to Sesshoumaru? Oh, the whole Inu Yasha thing? Hahah... sorry, I couldn't help it... too tempting!

pulsing soul- Thank you! It means so much to me .. =)

bad-girl4- Thank you very much! =)

Silver Ivy- Yay!! My first review... Thank you!! I will!!

metalicroses- I will try my best ... I'm actually trying to write one chapter ahead of the ones I post, just in case... So basically, I already have chapter 3 written! I'll post it up after I write up chapter 4

Sesshou-chan Lover- Thank you very much!

Clowangel- Hahaha, yes, I enjoyed writing that very much... Inuyasha is so brash and boisterous compared to Sesshoumaru, I just had to put that in Thank you very much! It means a lot to hear that people enjoy my work.

Crystal- Thank you so much!! =)

Mx2mnm- I'll try my best, thank you very much!!

Anime Freak()- There you go! Definitions =) Hope you can get on the computer more!! Thank you very much for your review!

AngelicMaiden03- Thank you very much!! Don't worry, I will keep going!

Tonomi- Thank you very much Your review makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

Artemis of the Ice- Really? Wow... I never thought people would actually like my story! Thank you very much!!

VampireNekoHanyou- Well, Inu's stressed out... not to mention, he DOES have a mindset of a middle schooler... In some situations that is. Don't worry, I'll make him less immature in future chapters... Besides, he DOES have to grow up sometime =P Thank you for your review!

SilentBrat- Thank you very much! I will ... Like this chapter??

Callisto Callispi- Lol, yes, I really like that part too... Thank you very much! =)

KC :p- Lol, I will! I need to proofread each chapter very carefully... Must give my readers as perfect a chapter as possible! Thank you for your review! I'll try my best to update quickly!!

A **huge** shout out to **babi3 kitsun388, flicker, pulsing soul, bad-girl4, Silver Ivy, metalicroses, Sesshou-chan Lover, Clowangel, Crystal, Mx2mnm**, **Anime Freak(), AngelicMaiden03, Tonomi, Artemis of the Ice, VampireNekoHanyou, SilentBrat, KC :p and Callisto Callispi!!!** I love you all very much!!!

You all make me feel warm and fuzzy I love you all!!!! Thank you very much!


	3. Inspection's and Hentai's

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3 – Inspections & Hentai's

"Wow..."

"Woah..."

Gasp!

"Oh my god..."

Kagome mumbled to herself as she wandered around the campus with Sango.

Sango laughed at her friend's childish antics, "Kagome, if you don't pick your jaw up it's gonna fall off."

"Oh, pish-posh," joked Kagome, "this is the nicest school I've ever seen. Are you sure this is a school?"

"Absolutely one-hundred percent," laughed Sango.

"Wow, it looks more like a five star hotel," said Kagome dreamily.

It truly was a beautiful place. There were actually some very romantic areas on campus. Though, considering how it was supposed to build 'well-rounded' and 'well-educated' students, wouldn't this type of scenery just distract them from studying?

The girls didn't think about this as they admired the superb architecture of the buildings and prettiness of the gardens.

Kagome and Sango were happy when they found out they shared the same room. Their dorm building was Building B1, right next to Building A1

(a/n: it's a semi-circle remember? So the farthest buildings are Buildings A1 and B1. A-buildings are for boys and B-buildings are for girls)

The roommates had unpacked and cleaned up their room within 45 minutes and were now wandering through the school. They decided to go to the academic buildings to check out their new classrooms first.

Right when they entered, a flash of white unexpectedly caught the corner of Kagome's eye. She turned around to see what it was, but it was gone before she could assess it.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango, slightly worried.

Kagome looked around her again, "No, it's nothing," she said as they continued their self-guided tour.

As they walked through the hallways, they saw other students scouting the new school as well. Apparently, the building they had entered was the science building.

They came upon the super-lab.

"Oh. My. God," exclaimed Sango.

It was HUGE! The super-lab was a hexagon centered in the middle of the Science building, so there were four entrances. Sango and Kagome happened to enter through the east entrance. To their left were 20 hexagonal 'islands'. Each one was installed with two sinks and two gas valves. Underneath the sinks were cabinets full of equipment, such as test tubes, beakers, Bunsen burners, hot plates, thermometers and everything else needed in a science lab. To their right were tables. Many many tables. All around on the sides of the room were countertops with sinks and more cabinets filled with biology equipment. The south-west side of the super-lab was sealed off into a computer lab. Inside were around 40 computers. Very very NICE computers. Each computer had it's own table, each table equipped with a CD rack, microphone and sound system. The north-west section of the room was open space for larger experiments. All in all, it was an incredibly nice super-lab.

Kagome had to stop herself from drooling over the super-lab. She was a science-type student and this was, by far, the nicest science room she had ever seen.

"Come on Kagome, we'll have tons of time to inspect the place once classes start," said Sango desperately. She really wanted to check out the PE building.

Kagome sighed reluctantly, "Oh, alright."

The roommates continued on their self-guided tour to the Fine Arts & Literature building. Once again, they were amazed by the awesome structure of the building, not to mention the _theatre_.

The theatre was the size of a regular movie theatre, with exactly the same type of audience seating. The stage was big enough to host a full-blown Shakespeare play. Lighting was superb, as well as the architecture of the room.

On the stage, the girls could see a young man inspecting the room.

"Hey, Sango-chan, who's that?" asked Kagome.

Sango shrugged, "No idea, lets go say hi to him!"

The young man was a little taller than Sango, with bright blue eyes. His short, black hair was tied into a short ponytail on the back of his head, and he was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with black pants and shoes. His left ear was decorated with two small hoop earrings while his right ear only had one. Somehow, it made him look even more formal and attractive.

'This guy is pretty cute,' thought Sango as she fought a blush.

"Why, hello there," said the young man as they reached side-stairs of the stage, "and what might you two beautiful ladies be doing walking around all alone?"

The two girls giggled at his silly antics.

'Oh my, he's quite charming too,' thought Sango.

Kagome walked up the side-stairs with Sango and introduced herself, "Ohayo gozaimasu, my name is Higurashi Kagome and this is Taijiya Sango."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, my name is Houshi Miroku," said Miroku as he bowed to the ladies.

The man suddenly kneeled before Kagome and Sango and took both their hands.

"Might I ask if you wonderful ladies would do me the honour of bearing my child?"

"..."

"..."

SLAP

"HENTAI!" screamed both girls at once.

Miroku now sported a nice red handprint on both cheeks.

"Ah, you can't blame a guy for trying," he said rubbing his head in defeat.

"You... You! How could you ask us that!?" screamed Sango lividly. She was furious, how could a random guy suddenly come up to her and ask her to bear his child?

Kagome stood there, shocked.

Sango, on the other hand, was appalled.

"Dear Sango-chan, you've misunderstood me,"

"MISUNDERSTOOD?! How on earth can I misunderstand you?! You just asked me to have sex with you!" yelled Sango.

Miroku sighed, "Ladies, I apologize for appearing so forward, but please allow me to explain my actions."

Sango was about to scream at the poor man again when Kagome stopped her, "Sango-chan, why don't we just listen to what Houshi-sama has to say?"

"Thank you Kagome-sama. Well, you see, it was quite a long time ago. I was young. Back in the day, when truth-or-dare was still popular, I was dared by this boy to ask every single beautiful lady if they would bear my child. Being the honourable person that I am, I could not back out on a dare." Pause. "So, to this day, I am required ask every single beautiful lady, until one is finally willing to do me that honour," explained Miroku, "and you two, being the beautiful ladies you are, completely fulfill that requirement of 'beautiful lady'."

The girls blushed. He'd obviously practiced this speech before.

"I... see..." stuttered Sango.

Miroku suddenly smiled, "well now, since we're finished with introductions, what grade are you two in?"

"Oh, we're both in Grade 10," answered Kagome, "how about you?"

"I'm in Grade 11," replied Miroku, "well, I'll be seeing you two around."

"Where are you going?" asked Sango.

Miroku began to get off the stage, "I'm going to see what other goodies this school has in the drama department. I _do_ happen to be the top drama student of my previous school."

Miroku winked at them and left the theatre.

The girls were left speechless for about a minute before coming to their senses.

"Well... he's quite... charming... I guess," said Kagome hesitantly as they walked towards the door.

Sango glared at the door for a moment before going through it, muttering something about bragging hentai's. Kagome chuckled inwardly. Her new friend sure was funny when it came to that Miroku guy.

They wandered through the Fine Arts & Literature building before heading towards the PE building. Neither seemed to be interested in the Social Studies building at all.

(a/n: Kagome and Sango aren't very interested in Social Studies... Though someone else is hinthint)

...................................................

Sesshoumaru walked around the outdoor swimming pool. It wasn't a competition-sized pool like the one indoors. This one was more round, but was still quite large. The purpose of the outdoor pool was mostly for recreation while the one inside was for practice and competitions. There were two hot tubs as well.

'Hm, the physical education department seems to meet all my expectations,' thought Sesshoumaru. He _was_ one of the top athletes in the country.

The PE building had many facilities. Inside were a weight room, a swimming pool, change rooms, storage rooms, multi-purpose rooms and numerous courts for various racquet sports. Outside were the other swimming pool, a track and a large field for field sports.

Sesshoumaru was comfortable with every sport, but he specialized in swimming and track. He was voted as top athletic student of the year in his old school, and won multiple prizes in national competitions.

He had inspected the building and found it acceptable, so he decided to move on. He walked out the door and headed towards the lake.

...................................................

Kagome and Sango entered the PE building. Once again, a flash of white caught the corner of Kagome's eye.

"Huh?" she exclaimed as she turned her head to look at it. Nothing was there.

Sango looked worriedly at her friend, "what's the matter Kagome-chan?"

Kagome shook her head, she must be seeing things again, "nothing Sango-chan, lets keep going."

The girls oohed and ahhed at the fancy equipment in the PE building.

Kagome had to literally drag Sango away from the numerous courts and gyms, which was no easy task, considering how much stronger Sango was compared to Kagome.

...................................................

It had taken Kagome some time to get Sango out of the PE building, but she'd finally grown tired from all that walking. They've had a long day.

Suddenly, Kagome saw a flash of white ahead of them again. It entered Building A1. No, she must be seeing things again.

"Wow, this place is so... awesome," exclaimed Kagome as the girls walked back towards their dorm. They had checked out the mess hall and office already. The lake and forest was to be left for tomorrow.

"I know, I can't believe I was invited to come here," yawned Sango. They were about to pass by Building B2 when someone bumped into them.

A scream was heard, followed by a loud slap. Birds flew out of the trees above them. "HENTAI!"

It was Miroku.

"YOU TOUCHED MY ASS!" screamed Sango.

"My dear Sango-chan, I was merely brushing a bug off your skirt," explained Miroku innocently.

Kagome smiled, shook her head and begun walking to their dorm building, leaving the two behind.

"AS IF! MORE LIKE CHECKING ME OUT!"

"You don't want me to check you out?" questioned Miroku with a raised eyebrow.

Sango blushed. Miroku chuckled.

SLAP. "HENTAI!"

Kagome laughed silently as her friend stormed after her. This was definitely going to get interesting. She couldn't wait for the rest of the year to come by.

...................................................

Sesshoumaru retired to his dorm room. Surprisingly, the school had met all his expectations.

'Father must have put a lot of effort into building this place,'

Oh well, even if the school was crap, Sesshoumaru would still have to attend it just because it was his _father's_ school and it was what his _father _wanted.

He sat down on his couch and turned on his TV, which was located on a small table beside his desk. Unfortunately for him, there were no interesting programs on.

Sesshoumaru sighed and went to his computer.

'No emails, no updates, no news, nothing,'

He growled.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Sesshoumaru stood up elegantly and answered it.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, long time no see,"

Sesshoumaru glared at the person before him. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are you doing here,"

The person laughed, "is that how you greet all your friends?"

"You are no friend of mine,"

"Really now, strange. The last time I checked, you couldn't keep your hands off me,"

Sesshoumaru growled. He could not believe she was here. Of all places, she had to come to his school.

"Oh, don't get so angry Sesshy. I've only come by to say hi. You know, for _old times sake," _she said with a malicious tone.

"It's nice to see you too Kikyo. Now, if you don't mind," he said coldly as he slammed the door in her face.

...................................................

I was going to end this off as a cliffy, but I decided that was way too mean... see? I love you guys too

Ugh, I have a feeling this chapter may have gone a little too fast... What did you guys think?

Anyhow, I've been getting requests for faster updates. Lol, I never knew I was giving other people so much grief when I do the same thing! Haha, jk... Umm, yeah, I know you all are rreaalllyyy looking forward to the next chapter, but please, bear with me. I only post up chapters when I've already got the next chapter written. I need to proofread and send out all my chapters to my beta readers before I post it up on anywhere. Gotta give perfect chappies for my readers! Also, I should be able to update faster now because summer school is FINALLY over! Two weeks of freedom!

Might I also add... The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! hinthint Lol...

I've had some someone ask me if Kagome will become a prefect. All I can say for now is that she's not old enough to be a prefect yet. Although, you can all take a good guess at who the prefect of her building will be winkwink.

Also, about Sango being in Gr 11 because she's 16... Well, you know how people have birthdays at the beginning and end of the year? Yeah. If I remember correctly, people in Grade 10 should be either 14 or 15 when the school year starts, and then 15 or 16 after December. In this fic, the school year starts in September, and they've entered Shikon High around March or so. That's why Kagome is 15 and Sango is 16.

...................................................

Review Responses:

VampireNekoHanyou- Awww, thank you so much! I'll try to update as fast as I can

hyper person- Lol, hope I was able to answer your question... and yes, you will find out next chapter wink, hehe! Thank you for your review!

Sesshou-chan Lover- Thank you for loving my story! Hahaha... I'll try to update as fast as I can! Once you see this chapter, it means Chapter 4 has already been written!

FanFic-Faerie-Rikku91- Thank you so much!! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! !!!

Inukagonly- Here is your next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it

apatheticgurl- Hope I've answered your question! Thank you for your review.

Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano- Thank you, I will!

Mx2mnm- Hehehe, yes I did! And I did it again too

KC :P- I can't tell you that =P... That'd be spoiling the story! Hehehee...

Silver Ivy- Thank you very much! You make me feel warm and fuzzy inside I'll try to update as fast as I can!

Mischifmaker- Thank you! I will!

Archangel Rhapsody- Thank you!

kagami tenshi anei- M33p m33p!!! You're making me blush!! I feel so flattered, lol... Can you believe it tho? This is actually my FIRST fic ...

SilentBrat- Lol, yes... I want to prolong this story as much as possible... Without going overboard of course. I hate it when fics go super fast and end super fast... I'm aiming for around 30 chapters or so... If that's possible

Amber- Thank you very much!

Kaguya's Chaos- !! Glad you like my story!! Thank you!

Clowangel- Lol, I'm building up the suspense! Kagome's seeing flashes of Sesshy, but when will they meet?? Muahahah, I feel so evil ...

Mochi- PrinciPAL. I wasn't sure of the context of that, considering how I don't take jap. I actually had to ask a friend about that. To be honest, I don't really see that as a huge problem, since some people use "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama" a lot. As for Rin calling Sesshoumaru a "sama", that will come in later on in the story.

AngelicMaiden03- Yay! Thank you for your review

ME!!!- Muahahahahaha, You're going to have to wait =P... I'm evil, aren't I

Tonomi- Lol, thank you for reviewing! I'll try my bestest to update fast

Thank you to **VampireNekoHanyou, hyper person, Sesshou-chan Lover, FanFic-Faerie-Rikku91, Inukagonly, apatheticgurl, Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano, Mx2mnm, KC :P, Silver Ivy, Mischifmaker, Archangel Rhapsody kagami tenshi anei, SilentBrat, Amber, Kaguya's Chaos, Clowangel, Mochi, AngelicMaiden03, ME!!!,** and **Tonomi** for your awesome reviews! You guys are awesome!

Ch 4 will be coming a little late, because I'm posting up this chapter ahead of schedule... Also, I've suddenly become addicted to this new game, Conquer Online... Been a little bit distracted lately! Gomen ne! I'll try to get Ch 4 up asap! Thank you everyone for your patience!


	4. Glimpses

Chapter 4 – Glimpses

_BZZZT! BZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

"Ugh," groaned Kagome. What ungodly hour was this? She smashed the snooze button and read her digital clock.

6:30am.

Kagome glared at the alarm clock before turning around and attempting to fall back asleep. She didn't remember setting it this early.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD!"

Kagome screamed as Sango shone an extremely bright flashlight in her face.

The sleeping girl quickly recovered from her morning wake-up call and wasted no time in retaliating, "Sango! Don't you ever do that again!"

Sango laughed, "C'mon Kagome-chan, time to get up! We still need to check out the lake and forest. And umm, the theatre as well."

'Theatre? Why the theatre?' thought Kagome.

Reluctantly, the sleepy girl got out of bed. She thought she would've been able to get some sleep-in time before school started. Unfortunately for her, Sango had other plans.

After brushing her teeth, washing her face, changing, straightening out her side of the room, Kagome was ready to go.

Sango fought a yawn, "finally."

"It's your fault for not warning me about your wake-up calls," pouted Kagome as she gave her roommate a friendly slap.

Both girls had gotten a lot closer to each other faster than anyone would have expected. It was almost as if they've known each other for a long time... almost as if they've known each other forever.

Ten minutes later, Kagome and Sango arrive at the lake.

"Ooooooo... It's so pretty," admired Kagome.

Sango continued walking along, enjoying the beautiful scenery.

Suddenly, a flash of white caught the corner of Kagome's eye.

'Ugh, this is getting really annoying. Maybe if I just ignore it, it'll go away!' thought Kagome hopefully. Unfortunately for her, the white thing DIDN'T go away this time. In fact, it stayed there, pestering the corner of her eye.

'...'

Slowly, she turned her head to look at the white thing. It was a person. A person with white hair. A person with white hair wearing a white dress shirt and dark navy blue pants. A person with white hair... wearing a white dress shirt... and dark navy blue pants... with an extremely... extremely... nice body.

Kagome gasped.

"What is it Kagome-chan?" asked Sango, not noticing the object of Kagome's attention.

This person was obviously a man, considering his clothes and stance. His long white hair flowed down his back and ended below his waist in an elegant and graceful manner. He seemed to be admiring a large willow tree close to the side of the lake.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Huh?"

Kagome turned to Sango.

"I saw someone,"

Sango laughed, "Kagome-chan, there are a lot of people in this school. Why are you so surprised?"

"No, I saw someone!" said Kagome persistently. She pointed at the spot where the man was standing, "over there!" She turned to look at him, but no one was there.

Sango looked around. There was a large willow tree next to the lake, with a few birds chirping in the branches above.

"Umm, Kagome-chan... that's just a willow tree."

'No, I could NOT have been imaging things...'

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?"

"No! I swear! There was someone there!"

Sango gave her friend a funny look, "what are you talking about? I don't understand why you're getting so excited over this... There are a lot of people in this school, silly,"

Kagome stared at the willow tree. There really was no one there. She could not have imagined that... could she? Maybe she's just homesick, and her brain is telling her to go home because she doesn't belong here. Maybe she's going crazy from all this stress. Maybe little aliens came through her window late at night and crawled through her ear into her brain and is using her as some type of maniacal experiment...

'AGH! Kagome! You're going crazy! Stop thinking stupid things!' screamed Kagome mentally.

"Kagome-chan... are you alright? You're beginning to worry me," said Sango worriedly.

"No, I'm alright Sango. I probably just didn't get enough sleep," replied Kagome.

Sango giggled, "maybe I shouldn't have woken you up like that this morning."

Kagome glared at her roommate, "yeah, it was probably your fault," she stated defiantly before running off at full speed towards the field.

"HEY!" screamed Sango defiantly before speeding after her friend.

...................................

Sesshoumaru woke up at 6am the next day. He hadn't gotten as much sleep as he had hoped because he stayed up most of the night thinking about what had happened.

'Kikyo is here.'

No, that's impossible. Why was she here? Surely, father would not have let her in. He knows who she is, and he knows what she did. She's not even a good student. The only way for her to get in would be to...

'Oh no...'

So that was how she got in. Her father paid her way in. If you didn't get invited through extreme academic or athletic performance, you could get in by paying the outrageous tuition fee.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He would have to think about this very carefully. All he knew was that Kikyo was here, and that he would have to watch his back.

He changed into a white dress shirt and dark navy pants before making his bed and heading out the door. All he wanted to do today was to relax, something he hadn't done in a long time. He thought relaxing in the new school would be easy enough, but with Kikyo here, his plans have changed.

The lake seemed to be a pretty nice place to take a stroll. It was peaceful, serene and no one would be awake on a Saturday morning at 7am.

As he walked on the cinder path to the lake, he couldn't help but approve of the designs of the garden. Father must have paid a hefty amount for this place to be built.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking when he came upon a large willow tree.

'Hm. This place looks strangely familiar.'

No, it couldn't be. He had never been here before.

"Ooooooo... It's so pretty," said a girl behind him. He didn't turn his head to look at them. Instead, he just listened. There a short period of silence followed by a worried voice, "what is it Kagome-chan?"

Someone was there, in his area, in his peace, in his space. He slipped inside the long boughs of the willow tree, seeking privacy.

Sitting down next to the tree trunk, he watched through the lower branches as the two girls conversed with each other. One seemed a little frustrated while the other looked slightly worried and was giving her friend funny looks.

The worried girl was wearing black pants and a pink tank top. She had long, straight hair and was quite slender. Sesshoumaru guessed she was the athletic type after assessing her stance.

The frustrated girl was shorter than the worried girl. Her hair was also wavier. She looked strangely familiar as well...

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Was that Kikyo? No, Kikyo wasn't as friendly looking, nor did she have such a vibrant aura. Kikyo was almost like a dead corpse, cold, unforgiving, almost evil. This girl was more pure and innocent.

'She's quite attractive,'

Sesshoumaru mentally slapped himself. What on earth was he thinking? She's not pretty. She wasn't worthy of his attention. No, he would ignore this girl just as he had ignored the rest. She's probably the same as all the other girls anyway. Shallow, deceitful, selfish, greedy... Once she sees him and finds out who he is, she'll probably start trying to "get" him. It happens with every girl he's met so far. He has yet to meet a girl who likes him for him and not his money.

Sesshoumaru's train of thought was interrupted when the frustrated girl ran off towards the field with her worried friend in tow.

'What nice hair,'

He mentally slapped himself again.

...................................

Inuyasha was up and awake at noon, eager to go check out the new school. He had spent the whole day yesterday unpacking and cleaning up. He also met his new roommate.

Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend, was Inuyasha's roommate. They had been best friends since they were in Grade 5, even though it didn't seem that way.

"Miroku, wake up,"

prod prod

"Miroku!"

"Mmrrrph..."

Inuyasha had been trying to wake Miroku up for the past twenty minutes.

Inuyasha thought for a bit, "hmmmm..." Then it hit him. He grinned evilly.

"MIROKU! LOOK! NAKED GIRLS!"

"HUH? WHAT? NAKED??? WHERE!?!??" Miroku was alive and awake.

Inuyasha doubled over, laughing.

"Where? Where are the naked girls?" questioned Miroku frantically. He heard naked girls. He wanted naked girls.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha! Where are my naked girls?!" The pervert was still half-asleep.

"Oh, shut up Miroku. Get changed, we're going out," said Inuyasha.

Miroku rubbed his eyes, "where are we going? It's still so early, let me sleep for another hour or so,"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Miroku, you have got to be kidding me. It's 2pm! We're going to check our schedules for the year,"

"I'm going back to sleep, check my schedule for me will you," mumbled Miroku.

"Well, alright then... but if I see any hot girls, I won't tell you," teased Inuyasha.

Miroku suddenly rose from the dead.

"WAIT FOR ME! I'M COMING!"

...................................

Miroku woke up, cleaned up and changed in record time. By 2:10pm, they were out the door and headed towards the office.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, there were a lot of girls walking around campus in the afternoon.

"Why, hello there ladies,"

thump

"Oh my, what are you beautiful girls doing out here by yourselves?"

punch

"Hello la-"

smack

"MIROKU, STOP IT ALREADY!"

Poor Inuyasha had to literally drag the lecher to the office. After a full twenty minutes, they finally arrived.

"Hello brother, fancy seeing you here,"

Inuyasha turned around and saw his brother.

"Sesshoumaru," he said coldly with a curt nod.

"Inuyasha," replied Sesshoumaru, replicating the coldness of Inuyasha's voice, "there's something I am require to tell you."

"Tell me later, I need to check out my schedule," said Inuyasha, walking towards the front desk.

Sesshoumaru stopped his brother with an outstretched arm, "brother, it's about Kikyo."

Inuyasha froze.

"Umm, eh heh... I'm going to... go check my schedule," stuttered Miroku as he quickly slipped away. He did not want to get in between the Masataka brothers, nor did he want to be anywhere near them if something happened. He knew what they were capable of doing.

"What about Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha carefully.

"She's here," stated Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha gave his brother a bewildered look, "no..."

"Yes,"

"How do you know?"

"She came by my room last night,"

"How'd she get here? She's no top student..."

"Money,"

"Oh... right,"

Sesshoumaru waited for Inuyasha to soak in the information. Kikyo was here.

"Inuyasha, I suggest you stay away from her," advised Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha was silent. Kikyo, his first love, his first heart break, she was here.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Inuyasha, I'm serious. Stay. Away. From. Her."

The younger brother locked eyes with the older brother.

They were in deep doggie doo.

...................................

CHAPTER 4!!! Hehehe... I wasn't sure if I was allowed to say the bad version of "poo" so I stuck with "doggie doo" ... Hehe, pun intended!

Sorry this chapter took so long... I promised myself I'd finish chapter 5 before posting this up... and lately, I've gotten a little lazy... SORRY!!

Thank you everyone for your reviews! I'll try to get chapter 5 up asap!

Kaguya's Chaos- Thank you! I'll try to get the next one up asap

Tonomi- Yes, you are rushing me... Jk, hahaha.. It's alright, I'm having fun writing this story... Thank you for your review! It's a big confidence boost

Bern!- Good to hear you love my story I love it too!

Story Reader- Omg, thank you so much! You make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!!

Me!!!- You!!! Again!! Hehe =P... The suspense is going to last a little longer!! Hehe!!

Tsukasa- Thanks for your review, I love you!

Sesshou-chan Lover- Thank you so much for your super long review!! For you readers sake, I will try my bestest best to stop the game for a while... As for your question, hehehe, you're going to have to wait to find out!! ... and yes, you did send twice =P... three reviews! You're awesome!! Haha..

Miko Sorrow- I'm trying my bestest best to update fast!! Thank you!

Kira- M33p!! I love encouragement... I love you! Thank you!

Princess- I'll try my best! Thanks!!

kagami tenshi anei- AAAHHH!!! BUGS!!! Hehehe, thank you sooooo much!!!!!! I really wanna go to that school too... Hahahaha, as for the prefect thing, well, you're just going to have to wait and find out! Fourth chapter up, fifth coming soon! Thank you sooooo much!!

hyper person- You are very welcome.

Gin'noryuu- I know. School is in western Japan, its no where NEAR Tokyo...

Maddi- I will.

Jerry- Here you go! Updated!

Kaze-ko- Thank you very much! I'll try to keep it at this speed

FanFic-Faerie-Rikku91- Thank you!!! You're an awesome awesome awesome reader too I love you!!! Hahahaha...

Moonlightassassin- COOKIE!!!!! shoves all into mouth I r lublub cookies Thank you!!! I'll update fast if you have more!!!

Silver Ivy- Hehehe, yes I did! Bop bop

ThienHuynh- Thanks =)

Addanc-TSC- Thanks! =)

Hanoi- Another beta reader?? Ok!! I'll add you on msn when I finish chapter 5 =)

Silvan- Hahaha, you poo...

SacredKoorimeKitsune- AHHH!! PUPPY EYES!!! Must... resist... well, guess I can't... cuz I UPDATED!!

Angl4uluv- Omg... I had a spelling mistake!?!?! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! ... WHERE IS IT!?!?!

Sesshoumarugrl- Hehehe... Yes, I'm purposely putting that off until later

Clowangel- Hahaha, thank you!! It's so fun making readers miserable sometimes... with cliffies and suspense of course!

LoveSess- Thank you!! I updated I love you too!!

7omkat- Hehehe, I will! Thank you for your review!

KC :P- Updated!!

NightSky- Damn, those puppy eyes got to me =P... Thank you for your review! I updated

Amber- I will

Witchesfire- New chapter! Just for you Thank you for reviewing!!

You guys are all very very awesome, I love you all very very much! You make me feel warm and fuzzy inside . I'll try my bestest best to update real soon! Ja ne!


	5. Felines and Prefects

Chapter 5 - Felines and Prefects

Sango and Kagome went to go check their schedules at 1pm. As if by chance, the girls shared most of the same classes. Both were ecstatic to encounter such a miraculous coincidence. They left at 1:30pm to go back to their dorms. At 3pm, they were going to meet their dorm prefect, as well as the other residents of their building.

"I wonder who our prefect will be," wondered Kagome.

Sango played with her hair a bit, "no idea. I hope she's a nice person."

Kagome nodded, "me too."

The girls were silent for a while. They were walking back to their dorms and there was still an hour before the dorm building meeting.

Upon arriving at their dorm room, they saw two boxes at their door. The first one was a medium-sized brown box with holes in the sides and the other was a regular, large, brown box.

Kagome picked up the box with holes, "what's this?"

"She's here!"

"Huh?" said Kagome as Sango quickly took the box and went into the room.

"Sango-chan, what is this?"

Sango looked up at her friend, "Oh, I'm sorry Kagome-chan, I forgot to tell you."

Kagome was confused, "tell me what?"

Sango opened up the box and picked up a small white kitten.

"KAWAII!!!" squealed Kagome.

"This is my kitten, her name is Kirara," giggled Sango exuberantly.

Kagome picked up the little kitten. Her fur was white with a slight yellow tinge. She had black ears, black feet and black stripes on its fluffy tail. On the center of her head was a black diamond-shaped marking. There was also a large fluffy mane around the kitten's neck. Beautiful red eyes highlighted with small black marks gave the kitten an intelligent look.

"I didn't know you could bring pets," said Kagome with awe. It was a very pretty kitty. She set down Kirara and watched as the kitten began to explore her new home.

"Kirara's been with me since she was born. She's become quite attached to me, no one knows why though," said Sango as she began unpacking the other box. The other box contained a litter box, a small kitty bed as well as a pack of cat food and litter dust.

"She doesn't seem to really like the rest of my family, so mom was more than happy to send in an animal residence request to the school," explained Sango.

"Oh, I see. And the school let you?" asked Kagome

Sango nodded, "yep! I'm not even sure why they let me bring her..."

"Don't worry about it Sango-chan, all that matters is that Kirara is here!" smiled Kagome.

"You don't mind having a cat around the dorm?" Sango said with a quizzical look.

Kagome smiled again, "nope! I love cats! I have a cat at home too, his name is Buyo. He's big, fat and lazy, but I still love him."

Sango almost jumped for joy, "That's wonderful! I was so scared you wouldn't like Kirara,"

"Well, I DID almost fall in love with her when I saw her, she's so cute!"

"I know, my friends at school kept coming over to see her after I adopted her,"

Kagome looked at Sango, "where did you buy her?"

Silence filled the room. Kirara continued to pounce around the room, unaware of her owner's sudden change of mood.

"Sango-chan? What's wrong?" Kagome cautiously asked. She must have hit a sensitive spot.

"I didn't buy her," said Sango quietly.

Kagome was freaked. What made Sango change so suddenly?

"I found her on the streets," continued Sango, "her previous owner had beaten her. And when he thought she was dead, he threw her out onto the streets."

Kagome gasped, "Oh my god, Sango-chan, that's horrible!"

Sango unconsciously curled her hands into a fists, "that guy better hope I don't find him..."

"Hey! Kirara, you can't play with that!" reprimanded Kagome. She hoped Sango would take the distraction.

Sango smiled at her kitten's antics, "Kirara, how many times do I have to tell you! Don't play with flowers!"

Kagome mentally sighed with relief.

Sesshoumaru was in his room. He didn't have much to do until the dormitory meetings started. While most people were wandering aimlessly around the halls or pacing around in their rooms, Sesshoumaru sat elegantly on his couch, re-reading his books. He was currently re-reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Other people read other types of books. He was merely a more refined type of person. He enjoyed the Classics. They were the only good books left in the world.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the clock on his wall. 2:40pm. He put down his book and got up. The meeting would start in 20 minutes and he, of all people, should definitely be one of the first to arrive.

He thought back to what happened almost an hour ago.

..flashback..

"Why, hello there boys. Fancy seeing you here," said a malicious voice, laced with a hint of cold amusement.

_Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha turned around._

"_Ki-kikyo!" exclaimed Inuyasha._

_Kikyo scanned over Inuyasha for a brief moment. _

"_Inuyasha," she said coldly, giving him a slight nod. Then her attention focused on Sesshoumaru._

"_Sesshoumaru, what might you be doing here?" Kikyo faked a sweet look, "you couldn't possibly be waiting here for ME now could you?"_

_Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyo with disgust, "for once, Kikyo, you're right. I couldn't possibly be waiting here for you. How stupid of you to ask."_

_He turned around and walked away in the other direction, leaving Kikyo behind him, fuming._

"_Kikyo..." began Inuyasha._

"_Shut up Inuyasha," commanded Kikyo coldly._

_Inuyasha shut up and looked at the ground. If he were a dog, he'd be whimpering with his tail between his legs. Even after so long... even after what she did to him... She still had him wrapped around her little finger._

_Kikyo turned and walked towards a group of giggling girls near the bulletin board. It appears that she had already created her own little clique. The former queen of the social ladder was to rise again._

..end flashback..

Oh, the Masataka boys were DEFINITELY in deep doggie doo.

Sesshoumaru knew what Kikyo wanted. She wanted his family's money and reputation. Her own father had ruined his own reputation by introducing his business into the black market and she wanted the Masataka's to make her life perfect again. Of course, it didn't help that she was a C student with no areas of expertise. The only thing she was good at was gossiping, bullying and spreading rumours about people.

Sesshoumaru knew it wouldn't take long before she climbed her way to the top of the social hierarchy. He wasn't all too worried though, no one would mess with him. He was the son of the OWNER of the school. If anyone gave him any trouble at all, they would be kicked out of the school immediately. His father had assigned him to carefully monitor student and staff behaviour, and to report any incidents at once. Everyone knew what type of power he had, even though he wasn't the type of person to abuse it.

When he arrived, the lobby was empty save for a few wandering students. There were chairs set up in a circle in the middle of the room.

Sesshoumaru sat down on a chair and waited for the rest of the residents to arrive.

"Inuyasha! Hurry up!"

"Oh, shut up Miroku. It's all your fault," said Inuyasha with an annoyed look.

"What are you talking about? I was merely analyzing the types of girls in our new school," mused Miroku innocently.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

The duo bustled into the lobby, only to find thirty-three pairs of eyes glaring at them.

Miroku quickly sat down in an empty chair and attempted to blend in. Inuyasha, on the other hand, acted as if he was late on a daily basis... which was mostly true.

"Hey dormies, sup?" said Inuyasha cooly.

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother.

'Insolent whelp,'

"We shall begin our meeting, now that everyone has arrived," began Sesshoumaru, giving Inuyasha another death glare before continuing, "I am Masataka Sesshoumaru, your prefect for this year. Do any of you have any questions before we start the introductions?"

Everyone was silent under their prefect's intense gaze.

"Very well then, we shall begin."

Kagome and Sango hurried down to the lobby of their dormitory building. When they got there, they saw a circle of chairs. Slowly but steadily, the rest of the students arrived.

Once everyone was seated, a bored yet demanding voice cut through the quiet mumbles, "alright everyone, shut up and listen."

'What on earth?' thought Kagome as she looked at the girl standing next to the elevator, 'oh my god...'

She was almost an exact replica of Kagome! Other than her cold, devilish eyes, and her sophistication, they were mirror-images! Sango, as well as some other girls, stared at the new girl with their mouths open.

The girl continued in a monotone voice, "hello, my name is Kikyo and I will be your prefect this year... blah blah blah."

All the girls looked at each other... This was their prefect?

"Ok, whatever. Listen up you little brats, I'm your prefect. You do what I say. Kaput? If you mess with me, I'll report you to Inutaisho-sama myself. He and I are very good family friends," threatened Kikyo, "you little snobs got any questions?"

Silence filled the room.

Kagome tried desperately to blend in with her chair. Her building prefect looked exactly the same as her! What would Kikyo do when she saw her?

As if by chance, Kikyo happened to glance at Kagome.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously, "you," she pointed at Kagome, "what's your name?"

Kagome froze in her chair.

"Well?"

"My name is..."

"Is?"

"My name is Hig- Higura-"

"What are you, stupid? Tell me your name you little bitch, or I'll kick you out of my building,"

"Higurashi Kagome,"

Kikyo was silent for a moment as she contemplated with herself. She stared at Kagome.

Suddenly, she looked away.

"From now on, Higurashi Kagome, you're in charge of cleaning my room," said Kikyo nonchalantly.

Kagome sputtered, "wha-... What!?!?!"

Kikyo looked at her nails, "you heard me. Or are you too stupid to understand?"

Kikyo glanced up at Kagome, challenging her. Kagome remained silent.

"Good. You can start tomorrow," said Kikyo, "you may go to your rooms."

Sorry people, short chapter... Sorry for the long update... Just that, some stuff's been happening recently... For example, I got dumped over the phone a couple days ago, been a little down. Also, school's been killing me...

I'm not sure if I've given you guys background information on Kikyo yet... I'll give you guys a character overview for now.

Masataka Sesshoumaru- Grade 12 – 18

Higurashi Kagome- Grade 10 – 15

Taijiya Sango- Grade 10 – 16

Masataka Inuyasha- Grade 11 - 17

Houshi Miroku- Grade 11 - 17

Omanko Kikyo- Grade 11 - 17

I'll be introducing some new characters when school starts . Also, I plan on extending the story past Inuyasha's graduation... so this is gonna be a pretty long story. Hopefully. I have no plans on ditching this story, so don't you people worry! I'm trying my best to update as much as possible... Actually, I haven't even started on Chapter 6 yet... Lol, sorriez pplz! I still love you all!!

Oh yeah, one more thing... sorry if there are any weird sentences or mistakes... I haven't sent this chapter out to my beta readers, everyone's way too busy with school! If you guys do see anything that stands out like a sore thumb, please do let me know... Thank you

Review Responses:

Kawaii-Mahou- I have updated! W00t! Aren't you proud of me?

Sessygirl110- You'll just have to find out!

Sesshou-chan Lover- Review soon? Lol...

Everlasting Hope- That was no cliffhanger -- indignant pout

hyper person- Classes should start next chapter or so.

Dorie- Updated

different 1- Thank you :) It's good to know people like my work

Micheleclover- Updated! What'd you think of the chapter?

Mx2mnm- I guess Kikyo is kinda dumb... yet smart at the same time... Know what I mean? Like she's at the top of the social pyramid... so she knows her stuff... However, I don't think she'll be doing so well academically.

FanFic-Faerie-Rikku91- COOKIES!!!!

Kira- Thank you very much

Tokyogurl1- Thank you for your review ). I hope you liked this chapter as well!

Waterdragonmaster- Well, here it is! The next chapter!

Angl4u2luv- Updated ) Thank you for your review.

Ying Fa 92- You'll just have to wait and find out ;)

BlueDove- Lol, I'm not sure if that's a compliment... but that's alright Thank you anyways.

Rey- I will I have no plans on dropping this fic.

artemis347- I hope you liked this chapter as well, it was a little rushed really...

anei inu- LOL... Yes, quite. I am SO enjoying this They still haven't met yet!! Don't kill me, lol

piccolojr212002- You have to upload your fic into the chapter manager and fix it from there.

Rocklover- Thank you

pulsing soul- Omg... OMG... PULSING SOUL!!! OMG!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY REVIEWED ME!! I'm a great fan of your work

Go Drink Pinesol- Looks like you're going to have to wait a bit

Eomia- Sorry, doesn't look like Kikyo's going anywhere anytime soon P

Bebe- Sorry, some things been going on lately, I'll try my best to update as fast as I can.

Don't eat yellow snow- Psers?

rubychik09- Thank you very much !!

Elementsofmine- Omg! You reviewed me! I'm a fan of your work !!! Thank you!!!


End file.
